Where Do We Go From Here?
by peachfrogg
Summary: A familiar story line but with some interesting twists. Hermione falls for the one person she shouldn't, and her boyfriend may be playing for the other team! Please R
1. The Beginning

The train moved down the tracks slower than usual it seemed, or maybe she was just impatient Hermione thought to herself. The beginning of her seventh year at Hogwarts was only moments away and she couldn't wait. Things had been different since Harry had defeated Voldemort. There were still Deatheaters that would love to see the rise of another dark lord, but for now they were quiet. Lucius Malfoy and several others had been killed during the final battle. Hermione had been surprised to find that Draco, unlike his father, was loyal to the Order. He had always hated his father and the way he'd been treated. She had learned a great deal about him when they had been fighting side by side. It had all turned out rather strangely. Draco had been moments away from being killed by one of the Deatheaters when Ron had saved his life. Draco had thanked him, but the history between the two kept them from becoming friends. Ron continued to claim that he hadn't known it was Draco he was only trying to save a member of the order.

Suddenly Ginny burst into her compartment. "Hermione, we're almost there, why aren't you in your robes yet?" Ginny anxiously shuffled about the compartment and Hermione laughed. "I guess I just lost track of the time, oh, Gin, hand me my robe please" Hermione changed quickly and proudly fastened her Head Girl Badge to the front of her robe. She gleamed at Ginny and they gathered their trunks. Harry and Ron joined them outside the train. Hermione gave Ron a puzzled look questioning where they had been during the train ride. Ron just smiled though and ignored the unasked question. Hermione walked to meet Professor McGonagall, and the Head Boy. It was a Ravenclaw boy, Charlie Finnister, not anyone Hermione knew that well. She smiled sweetly at him and they shook hands and exchanged formalities.

In the carriage on the way to the castle Professor McGonagall filled them in on the extent of their duties and informed them of their living situation for the year. Neither of them looked surprised to discover that they would share a common room. Hermione was in fact very pleased to discover that she would have her own private bath, but the prefects baths would be open to them. When they were about two minutes from the castle Hermione's mind began to wonder. She found herself once again thinking about Draco and Ron. She and Ron had been together for quite sometime, and her attempts to avoid his sexual advances had failed miserably, but she had found she enjoyed herself just as much as he did, if not more. Her memories of some of their nights together had her feeling a bit pained. She unconsciously squeeze her thighs together in an effort to suppress the growing need. She made a mental note to steal Ron from Harry tonight after they had gotten their rooms settled. She came back to reality as the carriage stopped and she felt the breeze floating in the open door. "Hermione, Charlie, I will expect both of you to brief the prefects with me this evening after the banquet, you'll be given a list of their names before then, and please do not be late," Professor McGonagall gave her last bit of instruction to them before she took off to confer with Dumbledore about the evenings festivities.

"Well, if it isn't Ms. Hermione Granger, filth of the witching world," she cringed as she heard the familiar voice and felt the sting of its words. "Oh, hello Malfoy," she snorted as she approached him. She jabbed her finger into his side where she knew he had been severely wounded during the battle, "I would have hoped that by this point you would have learned to be civil, especially since Ron saved your life," she said just loud enough for him to hear and no one else. He was wincing in pain and cursing at her underneath his breath, she said louder now, "Oh and Malfoy, don't ever insult me again," the next thing to be heard was a large smack as her hand made sharp contact with his pale white skin. He flush immediately and realized that it would leave a mark. She stalked away from him and he found himself thinking _God, I wish I weren't such a prick, I shouldn't have said that_. His thoughts trailed off and he put them to the back of his mind when his close friend Blaise Zabini approached and slapped a hand on his shoulder and said, "Not even a day into the quarter and already you're getting too much attention from the ladies." Draco just scoffed and walked away, but still holding a hand to his burning cheek. He inwardly cursed himself again.

Hermione soon caught up with Ron and the others. She smiled at him and linked arms with him. It was fairly obvious to any casual onlooker that they were dating, but she continued her flirtations. As they sat down in the Great Hall she played with the hairs on his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder. Harry and Ginny sat across the table from them, Ginny still blushing slightly every time she looked at Harry. He of course was still oblivious but it didn't make much difference to Ginny, she'd moved on. Neville was sitting to her left, and their hands were secretly laced underneath the table. Also underneath the table Hermione's hand was slowly stroking Ron's thigh and she brushed over his crotch making him shift a little with discomfort. Ron looked at her curiously and she whispered to him, "I've been thinking about you all day...it really has been too long," she winked as she finished off her sentence by biting her lip. Ron raised an eyebrow at her and she just giggled noticing once again how his freckles stood out on his pale skin. He ran his hand through Hermione's straightened hair and planted a kiss on her forehead. She simply smiled and leaned into him. He rested a hand on her waist and the other he placed on top of her thigh and he gently rubbed his hand up and down. Hermione was thinking to herself _I can't wait till this banquet is over, I really do need to have some fun tonight_.

The Sorting Hat finally finished distributing the first-years into their houses and the feast had begun to come to a close. Hermione winked at Ron and stood up when Professor Dumbledore called her name and Charlie's to announce their role as Head Boy and Head Girl. Instead of sitting down they were asked to come to the front, along with the rest of the prefects. Hermione was not surprised to see who most of them were. Although she was a little shocked that Draco had become one. Once they were all lined up near the head table Dumbledore introduced each one and announced which house they belonged to. Hermione smiled sweetly and looked out at all the tables in the hall. She was delighted, and it was obvious. Ginny, who sat watching her could tell she was nearly the happiest she'd been in ages.

After Dumbledore's speech had finished the prefects led the first years to their dormitories and Hermione and Charlie gathered them together and went to Professor McGongall's classroom. Once they reached the classroom each prefect was asked to take a seat. McGonagall gave each Head a list with all the names and began detailing their duties as prefects. Hermione was oblivious to most of it, only making sure to keep up with what she said so that she wouldn't be caught unaware. Ron was secretly making faces at her, which made her want to giggle but she couldn't risk that. McGonagall finished detailing their living and bathing quarters and asked for questions. Most of them knew all about prefects and so no questions were asked. McGonagall then dismissed all of the prefects but asked Hermione and Charlie to stay behind. She thanked them for their help, and asked them to patrol until midnight in order to make sure no one tried anything funny on the first night back. They both agreed and split up the castle into two different sections. They were dismissed and McGonagall turned and went into her office, and Hermione and Charlie walked out of the room. Hermione was immediately snagged by Ron who had been waiting for her. "Charlie, I'll catch up to you in the common room later, don't change the password till after we've talked," she yelled at Charlie as Ron had started to drag her around the corner. She smiled at him as he pressed her up against the wall with his body. He had grown strong and his arms and shoulders rippled with muscles. She loved the way his red hair hung down into his eyes. She could see the lust in his eyes and she couldn't stand it. She fiercely kissed him as if tomorrow would bring the end of the world. He licked her lips slightly and she opened her mouth allowing him entrance. He thought to himself, _No one would ever imagine that my Hermione Granger is such a tomcat_. Hermione had similar thoughts, _He is so gorgeous, Gods, who would have ever imagined that little Ronald Weasely could be so fiesty_.

Ron began to slide his hand up her shirt and when he reached her bra he unfastened it and slid his hand over her breast. He cupped her breast and pinched the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. "Oh Ron...." that was all she managed to get out before he resumed kissing her passionately.......

Chapter 2


	2. Revelations

**A/N: Thanks for the review! Please keep reading...oh and by the way, I don't own HP and don't hope to profit from these stories...btw...I know this is short but I will write more soon!**

II. "Oh Ron..." Hermione gasped as he sent her reeling over the edge. They had managed to sneak into a broom closet before they were caught by one of the castle ghosts. Her head collapsed on his shoulder and she kissed it softly. Ron softly slipped out of her and kissed her neck. She let her skirt fall back down and she reached down for her bra and shirt. They both finished getting dressed and snuck back into the hallway. They joined hands and wandered back towards the dormitory. "Really Ron, that was lovely, I hope you'll make a habit of it," she smiled at him. "Oh I intend to," he said while running his fingers through his vibrant red hair. He walked her to the portrait leading into the Head's rooms and lounge. She kissed him goodnight and gave the password.

Hermione entered the common room and found Charlie working on the prefect schedule, and she stopped suddenly when she saw Draco sitting on the couch opposite him. She stuttered and almost couldn't get the words out, "H..h..hello Charlie, Draco, what are you doing here?" She searched her mind for an explanation, _he couldn't possibly be here to see me, could he?_ "Pardon me for interrupting your thoughts Granger, but I am in fact here to see you. I need your help," he said, the small smirk on his face mingled with a blush. Charlie spoke up at this point, "I let him in, he said he needed to talk to you," he kind of grimaced hoping he hadn't made a mistake. _What is going on here, and why is Draco here...he has barely spoken to me all summer, _she thought to herself. "It's no problem at all, Draco, why don't we talk in my room," she motioned as she walked towards her door. He stood up and followed her. Charlie resumed working and payed no attention to either of them.

After shutting the door she turned around to find Draco examining the pictures on her wall. "So, what exactly do you need my help with?" she asked a bit confused still. He slowly turned around and looked at her, he smirked as he stared at her middle. She looked down and blushed realizing she'd missed a buttoned her shirt crooked. She blushed quickly and turned around to mend the issue. When she turned around he was sitting patiently waiting for her. "Now that's out of the way, Gran...I mean Hermione, I do in fact need your help," he said. "You know, all things considered, I'm not sure I should help you Draco. Ron only saved your life and you really haven't changed at all," she said with a bit of contempt in her voice. "You know more than anyone else I'm not like that Hermione, and even though my father is dead I still have an image to protect," his eyes clouded over. "There are still followers out there that want to see the rise of a new lord, none of us are safe until they're all locked away or dead," he was flustered by that point, and Hermione was embarrassed for having been so mean. _I should have known better than to come to her, she'll never understand_ he thought. "Draco, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so rude," she blushed as she said this, "How can I help?" He cleared his throat and held his head high, "I...I've been having nightmares." He tried hard to preserve his dignity in telling her this. Hermione was a bit puzzled, _everyone has nightmares, why is he coming to me for this. _"You're one of the most powerful and intelligent witches I know, and I know I can trust you not to say anything but...they are nightmares about that night," Draco stuttered as he finished his sentence. Hermione understood now, there wasn't anyone else he could talk to. Hermione had been responsible for nursing him back to health while Harry, Ron and the others had continued fighting. She had seen him suffer through painful healing and heard him scream in the middle of the night, and she had been the only one around...


	3. Nightmares

**A/N: Thanks again for reading, and if you read please review, this is my first story and I want to know what you think! Suggestions are also welcome! Thanks...**

III.

Hermione's mind flashed back to the night she had sat with Draco during the Final Battle. Draco had fainted after being saved by Ron and Ron had to carry him to a safe place. Hermione had been taking care of other injured witches and wizards in a cave, and he took Draco there. Hermione had cried out, terrified that the limp body in Ron's arms was Harry, but she was even more concerned in realizing that it was Draco. Draco's position had only been revealed to the highest ranking in the Order, and Hermione had not been one of them. Ron had told her they would be coming after him and she needed to take him and flee somewhere they couldn't find her. She had taken Draco and apparated far away from the battle grounds and into the muggle realm. Hermione had tended his wounds, and listened to his life poured out in the screams in his nightmares. She had shuddered and feared for him. It had amazed her that when he woke he was silent, almost as if he knew what he had spoken in his sleep.

Hermione snapped back to the present when she realized that tears were running down her cheeks. She turned abruptly and wiped them away, hoping he hadn't seen. Draco knew though, he knew exactly what she had been remembering. _I shouldn't have come to her for this, I knew it would be too much_, he said in his head. Draco got up to leave, "I'm sorry Hermione, I shouldn't have come to you," he turned his face to the ground and brushed past her to reach for the door. Hermione jerked her head up and reached around to touch his shoulder. It was the first time he had felt her touch him since that night. He reveled in the warmth of her touch on his cold skin. "Draco, no, don't go. I'll help you, I just, I'm not sure exactly what you want me to do," she managed to get out. Their eyes were locked, her warm brown eyes, and his cool blue eyes. "I need your help researching dreams and how to make these nightmares go away, and if there are no spells, then I want you to take the memories away," his words were cold, but true. Hermione was a bit puzzled, "You want me to take out your memories? You mean, you just want to forget all of that? Draco, I don't know if I could do tha..." He interrupted her, "I need to forget, I need to be free from them." There were tears in his cool eyes, she could tell he was fighting them, but one slowly slipped down his cheek. Before he could react she reached up and cupped the side of his face and wiped the tear away, "I'll help you, I'll do whatever it takes. I promise..."

He nodded silently and nothing else was said. There was nothing else to say, but she could see the gratitude in his eyes. Draco left silently and Hermione sank slowly onto her bed. She leaned back onto the pillows and drifted off to sleep without ever realizing.

_BANG, BANG, BANG..."_Hermione!! Classes start in 15 minutes, I hope you're up. Your crazy friends wouldn't leave me alone at breakfast," she rubbed her eyes as Charlie yelled through the door. "Yea, I'm awake," she managed to get out. As soon as what he said had sunk in she jumped out of her bed. She rushed to put her robes on and she hurried down to the dungeons. _Double Potions first thing in the morning, someone must really not like me...I swear I just can't stand listening for that long_...she thought as she ran down the stairs. She almost ran over Neville as she shot past him. "Sorry Neville," she yelled as she kept running. Hermione reached the door to Snape's classroom just as he was about to shut the door. "Well, Ms. Granger, I'm glad you could join us, you're not late, but next time I will take points from your house," he said. She blushed and rushed to the nearest open seat. She just happened to sit down next to Ron. Harry had been paired with Draco. Harry waved at her as if to say "Good morning" and she smiled at him. Ron squeezed her leg underneath the desk and she smiled softly at him. Across the room Draco watched the two and felt a twinge in his gut. He couldn't believe that he was jealous of Ron Weasely. Ron had saved his life, but he still was wary of being too friendly with any of them. He had wanted more than anything to thank him, but he knew that there were still followers of Voldemort looking for an excuse to kill him. _Why can't I just get over my fear of them, the people here will protect me_. Hermione had been the only person to ever really reach out to him, and he was grateful to her for that. At the same time he knew that he could never thank her enough.

Hermione found herself not paying attention as usual, and she had been staring at the board where Snape was writing, but she wasn't really absorbing any of the material. Somehow she had managed to keep up with the notes but she didn't really understand any of it. She was thinking about how she could begin to help Draco. Draco wasn't the only person that noticed she wasn't paying attention. Both Ron and Harry were watching as Hermione wandered through her thoughts...


	4. Daydreams

**A/N:** **Thanks again to those of you who keep reading and reviewing. Sorry this chapter has taken longer than the others, but it's long so please enjoy...school gets a little crazy sometimes...btw, this chapter is in paragraphs, I thought the others were too...my mistake..read on!**

IV.

Twice in the second day Hermione was running to a class so that she wouldn't be late. Her mind was so scattered that she couldn't even get to class on time. During lunch she had gone up to the library to do some reading for Draco. All she had done was read up on the nature of simple dreams and the relationship between the subconscious mind. She had really found it quite fascinating and she was once again surprised to find that one of the leading muggle psychologists was actually a wizard. It was amazing how little the muggles really knew of the wizarding world. She had been laughing to herself when she realized she only had a few minutes to get to her Care of Magical Creatures class down by Hagrid's hut. She had whisked away running as fast as possible, only to get there out of breath and flustered. Hagrid had left a note that class would be canceled for the day due to a family emergency, meaning his wife was giving birth. _Oh joy_, she thought_, Brumhilda is giving birth! I wonder if it's a boy or girl_. She was so relieved that she was done with classes for the day that she nearly walked off leaving Ron and Harry.

Harry grabbed her wrist as she slowly walked off. "Hermione, where you going, you just got here?" "Oh I'm sorry you two, I was daydreaming. Let's take a walk out by the lake," she suggested. Harry simply nodded and Ron joined his hand with Hermione's and they went off towards the lake. Draco watched the Golden Trio walk away and once again felt the familiar pull of jealousy. _They have so much that I'll never be able to experience. Just look at Weasely, she's too good for him_. He felt Pansy tug on his arm and he turned to walk with her back to the castle. From a distance Hermione heard Draco say, "Pansy really, I'm not in the mood. Don't you get it, jeeze." Hermione pretended that she hadn't heard and smiled sweetly at Ron who put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her tightly. The three made their way over to a tree next to the lake and sat down. "So Mione, where's your head been lately, you've almost been late twice today," Ron asked nudging her a little. "Oh I don't know, I suppose I'm still thinking about the summer," she blushed slightly. They sat talking for a while about their plans for the next few years. Both Ron and Harry wanted to be Aurors and work for the ministry. Hermione wanted to do research at St. Mungo's on some of the more rare diseases. After a while Ginny came bounding towards them and Neville following behind her a bit lethargically. _Ginny is so beautiful when she runs like that_, Hermione thought to herself. They joined the trio on the grass and Ginny nestled into Neville's lap, and Hermione noticed that they both looked longingly at someone else. She was following Neville's line of sight but was interrupted when Ron softly kissed her neck. She turned to him and made sure no one was looking and kissed him back. _Oh gods, I could so do this right now_ she thought a bit mischievously. Harry, Ginny and Neville were engaged in a conversation about baby names, obviously in reference to Hagrid and his wife's newborn baby. They were engrossed in their conversation and so Hermione snaked her hand down to Ron's thigh and his was already up her shirt and tracing the lengths of her ribs.

Hermione laughed softly into his lips and pushed her tongue past his lips. He ran his fingers through her hair and whispered, "Mione, you want to get out of here?" She nodded slowly and they pulled apart. "Erm...Harry, we're going to go study in the library, I'll see you at Quidditch," Ron offered up quickly as he helped Hermione to her feet. _Please don't ask questions Ginny_, Hermione thought to herself, wishing no one would say anything so they could be on their way. _Gods, it's been less than 24 bloody hours, and already I need him again. What's gotten into me_, she thought as she nodded politely to Neville, Ginny and Harry. Ginny winked at her and she stifled a giggle. Harry caught it and made a gagging noise. "Come on Gin, I don't want to think about the two of them like that," Hermione heard him say as she and Ron raced off. She turned and giggled at him and he quickly followed her. They walked as fast as they could up to the Head's quarters. She gave the portrait the password and before she could get completely inside the portrait hole Ron had pinned her against the wall kissing her passionately. Hermione pulled away and shushed him, knowing very well that Charlie could be in the common room. He wasn't there, but Hermione noticed something out of the corner of her eye, a ribbon around the doorknob of his bedroom door. She mused to herself, _it seems as though all the Heads and prefects are getting their fair share of enjoyment these days. _Ron was impatiently pushing her towards her room.

Once inside he practically threw her on the bed. He climbed quickly over her and as he did his vibrant hair hung down in his eyes, and his cheeks were slightly flushed. Hermione reached down and pulled her shirt over her head revealing a deep green lace bra, the fabric of which barely concealed her pink nipples. He quickly removed his own clothing until he was wearing nothing but his boxers and socks. Hermione laughed to herself, _he always wears his socks._ She pushed herself higher on the bed and in the process removed her pants. Ron leaned over and took the string on her thong between his teeth. He slowly pulled it off leaving her only in her bra. "Oh Ron, don't tease, I can't stand it when you tease," she said desperately. Before she knew it her bra was on the floor and he had penetrated her completely. She raised her hips slightly so that he could move faster and deeper. He bit at her neck and pinched her nipples hard. Hermione gasped and contracted around him. It had only been since last night but she desperately needed to feel release again. She dug her nails into his shoulders and rocked harder. Ron had started to perspire and moan. She coaxed him on when she could tell they were both getting close. His rough movements caused her to shudder and suddenly she was reeling and seeing sparks. Ron cried out, "Oh Mione," and she let out a moan of pleasure that echoed the strength of her orgasm. He collapsed onto her chest and she sighed. Ron kissed her forehead lightly and rolled to his side a little and embraced Hermione. She whispered to him, "love you, Weasely"...


	5. Revelations

**A/N: I hope you all will keep reviewing. The more reviews I get the more I write. I appreciate the input from some of you that has been constant. If you have any suggestions please let me know! Enjoy! By the way...those of you that have reviewed thank you soo much, I have really appreciated all of your comments...**

V. "Hermione, are you in there?" She woke up to a not so familiar voice outside her door. She realized the Ron was still in her bed and so it took her a minute to realize that it was Draco knocking on her door. _Damn, I forgot I promised to meet him. Charlie must have let him in again._ "Hey I was just taking a nap, let me get dressed and I'll be right out," she said as quietly as possible. Ron started to roll over in the bed. She leaned down next to him to wake him up. "Ron, I have a meeting to go to, you'll have to get up and show yourself out," she whispered to him. His eyes opened and he smiled at her a little. "Ok, Mione, love you," he said in a rather hoarse voice. "Try not to be too obvious when you're leaving," Hermione said as she quickly changed. She put a straightening charm on her hair and she pulled it back into a sleek ponytail. After she grabbed her books she slid out the quickly knowing that Draco could very well be waiting by her door. She closed the door quickly behind her and nearly bumped into him. Draco was leaning against the side of the door. "I'm sorry, was I disturbing something?" he asked with a bit of a smirk. She pushed him towards the portrait, "No, Malfoy, you woke me up from a nap. Now get moving, we have a lot of work to do." He just smirked, "Oh I must have touched a nerve, because it's back to Draco," he said with his trademark smirk. _God I wish I could slap that smirk off his face. I don't really know why I'm helping him, he can be such an arrogant prick sometimes. _Hermione put a halt to her mental tirade when they arrived at the library.

So as not to really be seen working together they picked a table in the back of the library, nearly in the restricted section. Hermione pulled the few books she already had out of her bag while Draco took out a quill and some parchment. "So, Granger, where do we begin? I see you've gotten a head start," he commented smoothly. She shivered a little noticing how her name rolled off his tongue. Mentally she shook herself and spoke up, "I haven't done much reading, I just checked out a few book so that someone else wouldn't take them." He nodded and reached over her to grab one of the books, entitled Dreams and Their Mystery. "You know," he said, "the titles for these books really are rather original." His attempt to joke did not go unnoticed but he did not get the reaction he hoped for out of her. _Damn, I'll just keep my mouth shut. I really am a terrible git. _"Draco, why don't you just start taking notes, and if you come across anything really interesting let me know," she commented, already deeply involved in the book in front of her. _I have to admit, she is quite bright. She's the only person that could have helped me with this. None of the professors would ever have taken me seriously. _Hermione was furiously taking notes and he watched her with a bit of longing in his eyes. He sighed and began reading and taking notes. She looked up just as he started to take notes. _Why was he staring at me like that? I swear I'll never understand him, or men for that matter. He has such beautiful eyes...Gods, what am I going on about...think Hermione, think...this is Draco Malfoy._ She resigned to keep working and push thoughts of him out of her mind. It was hard however, because she saw him peering at her stealthily.

Her writing slowed down as she watched him looking at her. Finally she spoke up, "Draco, what are you..." he interrupted her by placing one of his slender fingers on her lips. "Don't say a word, you are so beautiful like that," he said just above a whisper. Hermione was confused and her emotion crept onto her face as she started to blush. Draco left his finger there for a moment and slowly slid it down so it caught on her lower lip. _God what am I doing_ she thought as she grabbed his hand before he pulled it back. His eyes flashed a look of surprise. "What if I told you that I'm fascinated with you, and that I haven't been able to stop having dreams about that night either," she whispered. A look of surprise flashed through his eyes, he hadn't expected anything like this from her. _It's now or never Malfoy, do it now you wimp_. The voice inside his head was yelling at him to take the chance in front of him and not let it slip away. Draco opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind, and before she knew what had happened his lips were pressed against hers. Hermione did not know what to do, but she found herself thinking, _I always imagined his lips would be cold, just like the rest of him_. Before she thought about anything else she slowly parted her lips and allowed his tongue inside her mouth. _Gods she is amazing, how could I have never seen it. I've lived this lie too long_. His mind was reeling and he moved closer toward her. Hermione hesitantly placed her arms around his waist and returned his kiss softly but urgently. Sparks were flying in her mind and she was beyond reason. Suddenly the sound of a book falling shocked her back into reality. She pulled away quickly and grabbed her bag and started putting books into it. "I'm sorry Draco, I don't know what I was thinking, I wasn't thinking," hurriedly and shakily she put books and parchment into her bag. He opened his mouth as if to say something but she stopped, "Don't please, I just can't." She ran as quickly as she could out of the library and made her way to her room.

Draco, on the other hand, sat just where she had left him. Slightly disheveled, his head sunk into his hands and he fought the tears that welled up in his eyes. "FUCK!" he yelled as he slammed his fist into the table. _Great going Malfoy, you've probably just ruined everything. Now she's not going to want to touch me with a ten-foot pole. _He continued to curse himself as he gathered up the books and quill she had left behind. Draco wondered what had made the noise that had caused her to bolt. _What if someone had seen them, oh gods, what if they were to tell someone. Now I'll not only have ruined things for myself, I will have ruined things for her. Why did I have to be so selfish?_.....


	6. Secrets

**A/N: Ok everyone, I am soooo sorry it has taken forever to update. School has been absolutely crazy, and the lack of sleep quite overpowering. Please Review...enjoy!**

VI. Hermione's mind raced as she sat in the bathtub trying to sort out what had just happened between her and Draco. She hadn't known how to react. Draco was...well he was beautiful, but he was certainly off limits, not to mention Ron. She knew what had just happened should not have happened, but she couldn't help but think maybe it was supposed to happen. Her mind swirled back to the last few months and her relationship with Ron. Things hadn't been the same since the night she'd spent with Draco. After a couple of weeks she'd been able to ignore the tugging at the back of her mind that told her she didn't really love Ron anymore. She slid further down into the bubble-filled tub and rested her eyes for just a moment.

Her moment turned out to be longer than she imagined and she awoke very suddenly to cold water in which the bubbles had all dissolved. She shivered as bumps rose up on her skin and slowly got out and wrapped a warm towel around her tightly. Her temples were starting to throb because she was dehydrated. Slowly, almost mechanically she got dressed and tidied herself up. She was wearing green silk pajama bottoms and large white sweater. It wasn't that cold outside but someone the cold she felt on the inside was enough to make her shiver.

Back inside her room she laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Trying once again to make sense of what had happened with Draco. Her mind flashed back to the moment;

_Gods, he is so beautiful, his hands are so strong and his eyes_ her memory narrowed into the image of his eyes _everyone thinks they're cold and grey, but I know better_ she imagined his body for a few moments longer before she focused back to the situation. _Come on Hermione, you're always the one with the plan, what's gotten into you, _her mind argued with itself, _Draco's gotten into me..._ As she searched her mind she suddenly remembered why she had stopped. A book had fallen from a shelf, and instinctively she knew someone had been watching them. She shuddered as she laid in her bed thinking about who might have seen them. Her mind raced and it settled on Ron. _Oh God, what if he did see? I know that I don't love him anymore, but how the hell am I going to manage telling him..._Hermione started crying softly. _How could all this have happened. _She thought deeply. Her entire world had been turned upside down in a matter of days.

A certain Weasely had indeed seen them in the library, and her shock was so great she had dropped the book she was holding and bolted from the library. Quick enough not to be seen by Hermione or Draco. Ginny admitted to herself that she knew something had not been right, that Hermione had just seemed different, happier almost. She also knew that Ron probably wouldn't be all that devastated, in fact, he was the reason Ginny was there. Ron knew that Hermione and Draco were supposed to be meeting, and so he had Ginny follow Hermione. At first Ginny had refused to spy on her friend, but Ron begged and pleaded until she agreed. Ron had explained to her that he knew something was up, he was simply afraid to ask her himself. Ginny knew that Ron had a little secret too, but she had found out by accident when she had heard him moaning Blaise Zabini's name one night from his bedroom. She hadn't confronted him about it, she knew he would tell her in due time.

Ginny's first stop was her own room so she could sort out her thoughts. She didn't know if she should tell Hermione about Ron first, or Ron about Hermione, or if she should simply stay out. _Honestly, sometimes I think they're all just blind. I don't see how they can't notice these things about each other, they're supposed to be best friends_. She huffed a little as she climbed the stairs to Gryffindor tower. When she reached the top step she giggled to herself about...Ronald Weasely, my brother, is gay. The thought danced in her mind as she passed Ron and Harry in the common room without a word. Ron tried to stop her but she kept trouncing along until she was out of his line of fire. Harry might have suspected something from Ron's behavior but he simply shrugged his shoulders at Ginny and motioned to Ron that it was his turn in their game of Wizards' Chess.

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been a while I've been dreadfully busy. I hope you all enjoy, and I'm sorry its so short. Please Review!peaches**


End file.
